


Dec 4th: Puppies or Pets

by GinnyStar



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Blindness, Cats, Gen, Mentioned of Aftermath of Violence OffScreen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Disability, Puppies, Service Animals, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I spotted this http://primescream.livejournal.com/35267.html, and recalled another story that I've commented on. I hope this fits bill, for this is the first one I've done on Livejournal </p><p>I don't think I'm going to make it work. I'm just too down to trying and finish it right now. A high school friend of mine, passed away over the weekend and I'm feeling down about it.</p><p>That part about a friend passing away might not show up right away, part of this one when I get time to translated it. :-O</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 4th: Puppies or Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayngelcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/gifts), [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts), [playswithworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playswithworms/gifts), [buckeyebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckeyebelle/gifts), [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Christmas Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070780) by [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76). 
  * Inspired by [Black Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407659) by [Ayngelcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat). 
  * Inspired by [Project Reset-verse Snippets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105783) by [playswithworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playswithworms/pseuds/playswithworms). 
  * Inspired by [An Answer to the Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108945) by [buckeyebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckeyebelle/pseuds/buckeyebelle). 



> I've done some class work http://www.hadley.edu/ShowCourseDetail.asp?courseid=GDG-121 and some of the background for this comes from here http://www.guidedogs.com/site/PageServer?pagename=programs_dog_puppy_faq  
> Also I've been doing some checking and found more information.
> 
> Also the name of the dog might come up later, Magi but a male German Shepard, in a different story, that I haven't transcribed yet to here.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1105783/chapters/2279638 is the chapter I was thinking, as a starting. In memory of our three cats

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/407659> Just another day, for the Decepticons, had done some damage to a town that was close to Metroplex. The Autobots responded and managed to drive away Starscream and his group of Seekers. Starscream’s missile had just missed hitting a public transportation bus, which managed to get off the road. Hoist who had spotted the problem pulled the bus around the hole that was made in the road, near a bus stop sign, so people could get off the bus. He had spotted a puppy, a black Labrador with a vest and leash, getting off with a young woman, the puppy looked around but didn’t disobey the commands to heel and later on the sit/stay.  He had reached out with his nose and sniffed Hoist a new smell to the puppy. He replied to the young woman, “would he like a closer smell? Not right now I’m afraid for we got some work to do but later on he and your family could come to Metroplex for a visit.”  The mother of the puppy raiser, responded “He is being trained to be the eyes for someone who can’t see. Along with others who meet as a group, Hoist added "Your group would be also be welcomed."

As a family, was walking with a little puppy, who had on a vest, on a leash, his name was Magi.  He was being trained to be a guide dog when he was older.  He was happy to visit new places, and this place was new and smelled different.  He was surprised when a large hand came forward to let him get a better smell, blue optics watched him, and he hear a deep voice, talking to his puppy raiser, Optimus Prime was learning about another form of a physical disability, like Chip Chase and his wheelchair. 

“These young puppies are being trained to be optics for another, some when even trained to help their human partner with tasks.” responded Hoist,  out lout so the other could hear him. “Some of them who don’t pass the mark to be guide dog are adopted as pets.” The young girl Mal spoke up, “Sometimes they are found out to be what they call career changing dogs, one became ears for the deaf and hard of hearing, one of young puppies I had turn out to be more in line with hearing then sight, he would alert to things like a doorbell, or a phone, by carefully pawing whoever was close and pointing his body toward the sound.” “He did that when we were visiting my grandmother, who is hard of hearing, she was able get to her phone that rang while we were there.”  “Later on that puppy was trained and placed with my grandmother, his name is Max.”

* * *

 

It was that time of year, the humans called advent, Christmas, and many more events. 

  * Yule
  * Winter Solstice
  * Hanukkah, This one I did an gift exchange for one year, that was fun.
  * Rohatsu or Bodhi Day
  * Gita Jayanti
  * Jul
  * Saturnalia,  


* * *




 

Metroplex, was in city mode.  He had watched while the humans around him were very carefully putting up the trapping of the earth holidays, there was he was watching that folks didn’t cover his network of scanners and other sensors, in case he had to go to robot mode.  If he was in robot more he would be still shaking his head, musing about the black kitten that was found.. "Must have been a secret compartment," to First Aid and his brothers, at that time [ Story of were found, black kitten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/407659) . Daniel Witwicky, who had the said kitten, gave a chuckle.  Then Metroplex, rumble a greeting to the family, and Magi cocked his head and barked a hello to the new voice he had heard. Then Scamper came forward, and also held out his hand, "We and other who are part of Metroplex also greet you" First Aid, and his other brothers also said hi to the group before heading off to their different work shifts. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> TBC--When I find the time. This is just a first visit, later on the group well be coming, but I haven't got it quite worked out yet. I've changed the first puppy name, I his name to work better. Less confusing I hope.
> 
> Note: this just a general list, but the main prompts were Christmas and Puppy


End file.
